FUBAR
by Table-chan
Summary: TyKa Tyson has a birthday party and is given a small red bird. This bird acts rather weird, creating ‘uncomfortable’ situations for two of our lovely bladers. Is this bird FUBARed? Or does she know exactly what she’s doing…?


FUBAR

Prologue: "Fubar…does it have a meaning?"

Couples: TyKa, MaRe, KenHil

Note: This is sort of a continuation of my fic _The State of Things._ It's a couple of years later. So The BBA has gotten back on its feet and all is a lot happier for everyone. - Maybe…

Summary: Tyson has a birthday party and is given a small red bird. This bird acts rather weird, creating 'uncomfortable' situations for our lovely bladers. Is this bird FUBARed? Or does she know exactly what she's doing…?

Blue, red and yellow balloons, streamers and confetti were strewn about the room. On the huge conference table in the middle of the room, a teen with a pointed hat sat on it next to a brightly decorated cake. His blue was sticking up at some odd angles and his brown eyes were dancing in excitement. His mouth was set in a wide grin and he doubted there was much that could change it.

There were 5 other people in the room for the joyous event.

Another boy, with blond hair and blue eyes, was sitting on the opposite side of the cake and he was lighting the candles with a single match. A smile decorated his face as he lit the candles happy for his friend on the other side of the cake. He giggled a bit making an older teen standing away from the table shake his head in annoyance, "Can you just hurry up before he explodes?"

"Patience," a red headed teen spoke to the irritated one, "Its something both of you could use."

Calm green eyes looked from the boy standing against the wall to the blue haired boy on the table. He smiled delicately at them and then looked back to the boy lighting the candles. A teenaged boy sitting across from the red haired teen smiled at the two boys on the table. His long black hair was pulled back and wrapped in gauze. His yellow eyes seemed to glow watching the two boys on the table. All of his features were cat-like, and he even moved with a cat-like grace. His garb gave away that he was from China and was proud of it. He smiled, "You two seem to be having fun."

The two boys nodded energetically. Boy and his computer sat a few seat away from the cat-like teen. His eyes were covered by his long brown bangs but his glasses still sat on his head. He smiled but his computer spoke, "Maybe just a bit too much fun."

"You can never have too much fun!" cheered the blue haired boy and he punched a fist into the air.

"Unless you're a grump like Mr. Captain over there," the blond pointed to the teen standing against a wall.

The teen rolled his crimson eyes, "Whatever."

He had duel colored hair; one part of it was a bluish-gray and the other half that was pulled back, was black. His crimson eyes were the depiction of fire and his face was trying to resist a smile. Even he couldn't admit to not having fun at the little get together.

The blue haired boy pouted, "You're taking too long! Hurry up!"

The blond snickered, "What happened to patience?"

"Yea Tyson," the crimson-eyed boy teased.

"Oh quiet Kai! You're not the one waiting to blow out your candles!" Tyson glared at the other.

The yellow-eyed Chinese looked to the blond, "You are taking quite a long time Max."

Max grinned, "I'm doing it to drive him nuts and we all know it."

"MAX!" Tyson shouted and glared at him, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Nothing's fair Tyson," the red head stated as if it were simple, "It how things have always worked."

Tyson glared at him, "Thanks for the support Brooklyn."

Brooklyn smiled, "Of course."

The young man with glasses nodded in agreement with Brooklyn, "He's just trying to prepare you for the real world Tyson. You are turning 15 today."

"ARG! Not you too Kenny!" Tyson said in aggravation and fell back onto the table.

Kai pointed the cake, "You are aware that during your whining Max got done with cake right."

Tyson sat up immediately and smiled, "Life's fair again."

Everyone sighed as Tyson grinned happily. They all began singing the happy birthday song to the 15 year old. He smiled at all of them and laughed happily as the finished. Tyson closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then blew as hard as he could to put out all of the candles so he could make his wish. When he opened his eyes to see if had succeeded he pouted and saw that there was still one candle not out.

"Darn," he grumbled. He stared dauntingly at the candle as if it had come between him and some objective he had been given. He took a deep breath and blew to put out the candle. He smiled when he saw it went out. He noticed something suspicious about the candle though. The wick was still burning orange. He raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, the candle sparked back to life. Tyson blinked at the odd candle and looked to Max. Max looked like he was ready to die laughing.

Tyson glared playfully at the American, "And just what is that?"

"A...," he snickered a bit, "Its…a…," Max burst up into laughter, "It's a trick candle!"

Kai mumbled through his scarf trying to hide his small smile, "I don't find how it's that funny Max."

Max laughed harder, "Didn't...didn't you see his face? Its like….he…LOST A GAME!" Max fell onto his side from the laughter.

Rei was grinning, "Your face was pretty funny Tyson."

"Man everyone's against me today," Tyson mocked sadness.

Brooklyn smiled at the G-revolutionists, "So, are we going to have any cake?"

It was odd hearing the former BEGA blader asking for some cake. Tyson nodded in agreement and began cutting the cake.

About an hour later, after most of the cake had been eaten or thrown about the room (a product of Max suggesting it would be a good idea if they had food fight), it was time for holder of Dragoon to open his presents. He was still sitting on the table. Tyson had some cake on his face from the earlier cake fight and he looked at all his friends, "Ready everyone?"

"You'll have to excuse me for a moment," Brooklyn stated as he stood up, "I left present in the lobby so you wouldn't know what it was before it was time," he smiled at Tyson who just grinned back.

"Alright."

"Go ahead and start with out me," Brooklyn said as he walked out of the room.

Tyson thought back to two years ago when they had first met Brooklyn. The 'King of Darkness' had never lost a match and he was also very arrogant. He was skilled blader who had never used his full potential until Kai had beaten him. Unfortunately the skilled blader went crazy and needed to be grounded, in a literal sense. Tyson defeated him after an amazing persuasion to stop the madness and they both went to the ground, looking happy just to be blading. Tyson smiled at the memory. He always liked reflecting on past events. Something then hit his head to get his attention. He shouted in shock, grabbed his head a looked around for the head hitting offender. He saw Kai who just rolled his eyes at him. Tyson sighed as Max's face appeared in his line of sight, "Here Tyson!"

Tyson took Max's gift and began tearing through the blue wrapping paper. Kai sighed at his enthusiasm, "You should have saved the wrapping."

Tyson grinned, "Maybe you're right, but that's not my concern at the minute."

Underneath the wrappings was a box. Tyson opened the box and saw new leather gloves with a dragon symbol on them. He looked up to Max, "These are AWESOME!"

Max beamed, "I thought you'd like them! You and your continuing dragon obsession."

Tyson took off his normal gloves and looked at them longingly. He had owned this particular pair of gloves since the beginning, just loosening them whenever his hands grew. They were worn and were like a second skin to him. He pocketed the old gloves and slipped on the pair that Max had gotten him. They felt unnatural on his hands and he clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Thanks Max," Tyson began looking around for the next present, "So…who wants to give me their present next?"

Kenny handed him and medium sized box, "Here Tyson."

The box had gray colored wrapping but Tyson didn't pay much mind to it. He tore through this wrapping just as quickly as he had with Max's. A small noise of disappointment came from where Kai was standing. Tyson smiled as he opened the plain box, "Spare parts!"

"I thought that I'd give you some just in case Dragoon ever needed repairs and I wasn't there," Kenny nodded knowingly; it had happened before and he was positive it would happen again.

Rei gave the boy his green wrapped present next, "Here you go Tyson."

Tyson ripped at the wrapping paper for the third time (no noise had come from Kai this time; he figured it was hopeless). In it was a photo in a frame that had a dragon on it. Tyson smiled at it. It must have taken Rei quite some time to track down a photo like this. In it, he and Brooklyn were battling after their battle in the sky and the other G-revolutionists were in the background (1). Even though it was hard to notice, Kai was also in the photo. He looked at Rei in almost disbelief, "How…?"

"Long nights of tracking down people who knew other people. I figured you'd appreciate it though," the tiger smiled at the dragon.

"I do!" Tyson cheered, "Its…I didn't think I'd ever see something like this."

Max and Kenny looked at the photo and they both gave a nod. Tyson put the photo aside and gave Rei an awkward hug because of his position on the table, "Thank you!"

Rei hugged back, "I'm glad you liked it." (No worries Tyka fans - this is a friendly gesture)

"Hey Tyson," Max looked at Kai with an evil glint in his eye, "there's still another present for you!"

"I know," Tyson looked from Max to Kai who was in the typical Kai stance, eyes closed, arms folded across his chest. Only one of his hands held a small box, wrapped in red wrapping paper. Tyson got off the table went over to Kai, "Can I please have my present now?"

Kai shifted his position; "I'll give you it on one condition Tyson."

"And what's that?" Tyson drawled.

"Save the wrapping paper for once."

Tyson nearly fell over, "WHAT!"

"You heard me. You won't get your present unless you promise you'll save the wrapping paper," Kai said sharply.

Tyson smiled at the older blader, "Alright I promise Kai. Can I have it now?"

Kai gave a slight nod and handed him the small, red wrapped box. Tyson sat in a chair and then slowly began unwrapping the paper, trying to keep it from damaging. Of course, there were a few tears in it, do to the tape but other than that, the red paper was still in one piece. Tyson grinned as he showed Kai the barely damaged paper and Kai just shook his head. Tyson opened the small box knowing right away it was a piece of jewelry; the way the box was designed gave it away. Tyson opened it and saw a very beautiful piece of jewelry. A silver chain with large rings and a large pendent sat on a crimson velvet foam piece. On the outer edge of the circular pendant, a light blue dragon and a red-orange phoenix chased each other's tails. The dragon and the phoenix were carved beautifully and they mesmerized Tyson for a moment. Even though phoenix and the dragon were on the outer part of the pendent, they took up a little more than half of the pendent. On the inner part of the pendent, a tiger and a turtle with a snake for a tail chased each of the others' tails as well, and the way they were positioned looked like a ying-yang. Tyson smiled widely at the older teen behind him, "Thank you Kai!"

Kai gave a small smile to the holder of Dragoon, "You're welcome."

The two looked at each other for a moment more and then the doors opened and they could hear odd noise from the large covered object in Brooklyn's arms, "I have your present Tyson," Brooklyn gave a small grin.

The rest of the bladers gave him odd looks as he set the large item on the table. The thing within the covered item gave a loud 'SQUWAK!' and everyone winced.

Tyson looked nervously at it, "Is it…safe?"

Brooklyn nodded, "Of course. That is, unless you make it mad."

Tyson smiled, "Alright then." Tyson stood out of his seat and climbed on the table again. He took off the blue cloth covering it and smiled, "It's a bird!"

The small red bird looked at Tyson curiously. It had a small yellow crest on its head like a cockatoo. Its small eyes were blue and the blinked as they examined Tyson. Most of its foliage was a blood red color, but on its breast there were some dark orange feathers and its primary flight feathers were a lighter shade of red. Its tail was long and it curled up around on itself. The feathers of the tail were yellow, orange and red. The bird gave chirp as it ruffled its feathers.

Tyson grinned as he opened the cage to get the bird out. The bird looked weary of his finger at first but then figured it was safe enough so it stepped onto it. Tyson took the bird out and then lightly pet the birds back. The bird cooed softly and then nuzzled its head against his hand.

"She likes you Tyson," Brooklyn said.

Tyson put the red bird on his shoulder, "I noticed…I wonder what I should name her."

Everyone else (except for Kai who kept on the outside of the group) began crowding around him and the bird. Max reached out to touch it and it hissed at him. Brooklyn winced, "I'd be careful. She doesn't like everyone. She didn't like me for instance…"

The group took a small step back and Kai stepped in he reached up to it just to prove she wouldn't do anything, "She's probably a pest just like-OW! DAMN BIRD!"

The bird had bit Kai, hard. When she let go, Kai was bleeding, glaring daggers at the bird and he spat at Tyson, "You should name it Fubar."

"Fubar…." Tyson's Japanese accent could easily be heard when he was saying the name, "Its an interesting name…does it mean anything?"

Max snickered, "Yea Kai, what DOES it mean?"

Kai then turned his death glare to Max, "Nothing important."

Tyson shrugged, "Oh well," he looked at the bird that looked like it was glaring at Kai, "Does Fubar sound good to you?"

Kai rolled his eyes again for the 100th time that day, "Its not going to respond to you."

The bird gave a defeated look to Kai and then looked to Tyson, managing to give the dragon her confirmation.

Tyson smiled, "It's settled than. Your name is Fubar."

The bird gave a shake of her head and looked inquisitively up at Tyson as if to say, 'Are you really that naïve?'

Kai sighed, "I can't believe you named her that…."

Tyson looked at Kai for second and then Fubar, "Well, you did suggest it."

Kai turned away, blushing slightly and then started walking to the door. "I have to go somewhere. I'll see you all later or something…" and with that Kai left the room.

Fubar cooed at Tyson for his attention and he gave her a slight pet, "His loss then."

AN

(1) I don't exactly remember how they were all positioned in this scene so go with it -

Well…not the greatest ending…and sort of a weird idea but I think I can work with it. Hehe…my parents actually named their bird Fubar. And if you don't know what Fubar means…well, then you'll find out later I suppose. Review if you want! n.n


End file.
